Heavan's Gate Key's Holder is half demon!
by RoseEvansHeavan'sAngelDemon
Summary: My OC is Ashiya's daughter! No like, then don't read it!
1. Ashiya's Daughter An Archangel's Revenge

She screamed out in pain as one of her own kind attacked her mercilessly. Near her fallen friends lay unconscious. " Are you going to tell me where the gate keys are now?" he asked. " Or do I have to rip them from you?" She weakly shook her head 'no'. " Fine then. Which one to choose." Looking at the box where the Gate Keys were normal kept, hand landing on the one she wished not to have pulled from her. "No"

_2 hours earlier_

A brown-haired girl and a purple-haired male sat in the apartment shared by his roommates, Ashiya Shiro and Maou Sadao, explaining who she really was and that she was Ente Isla. " In Ente Isla I'm Ashiya's daughter. My mother was angel, she told me that my father was the Demon General Alciel. That was all she told me before she threw me in the Gate, when I woke up these Keys where all I had left from Ente Isla. Other than my wings."

" Well what's your name on earth, how old are , and do you have somewhere to stay?" asked her father. " Rose Evans. I'm 19 and no." Suddenly she jumped and raced to the door. " Emilia! Watch out!" A loud EEK! and bang were heard from outside. " So the Hero stalks us again, eh?" " I am not stalking you Maou!" They continue to becker back and forth. "Will you both just SHUT UP!" Before Emi has a chance to turn and look at the girl a fillmore sound of soft clanging of keys reached her ears. " Where did you get those Gate Keys?!" she asked. Before she could answer the lights went out and three sickening thuds followed close behind. The lights then switched on, and what Emi, Ashiya, and Suzuno saw next was shocking. Satan himself was knocked out cold on the floor and small pieces of brown and purple hair were on the floor leading out the window along with a white feather.

Suzuno quickly realised _who's_ feather it was. " Sariel " she said. Emi and Ashiya both looked at each other. " That pervert put his hands on my daughter!" Ashiya said with a inraged looked in his eyes. Meanwhile. " No," this couldn't be happening her special key the one that housed her magic was going to be taken from her, the one that kept her favorite memories, kept her sanity in check, last but not least if she could get enough magic energy she could possibly take them all somewhere there was magic or even better home.

The pervert of angel moved forward to start removing her clothes. " What nice skin even if you are a half-breed." " Shut your mouth you pervert of angel!" she screamed. " I wouldn't do that if I was you. The more you move the painful this with be." he said ' _Should I even bother with the buttons?' _he thought,' _Na.'_ Grabbing his scythe he cut right down the middle of her shirt, getting some skin in the process. She howled out in pain. " For a lady you sure don't scream like one." he said almost yelling. When she finished yelling at the top of her lungs and stop moving around, he made her scream even more till she finally called out. "Open Gate of the Infinity Clock, bring me your key!" A light and then back in the dark blue box was the Infinity Clock Gate key. " Now then which one to pick now. Why don't we ask your friends." Her eyes widen at that remark. He walks away for a brief second only to return with two non-moving bodies. Her eyes dart between the two. " Wake up!" he yells kicking Urushihara across the room, eyes opening on empact.

Chiho also opens her eyes only to be met with the bastard's creepy face. " Well good morning sweet Chiho." he coos. " Dude you know she has no interest in you right? Lil' Miss High School is in love with the Devil." That made him mad, he made his way across the room where he currently lying. He kicked him again and again until you start to get his attention. " I picked one! Please leave him alone!"

" Oh so now the Robin comes out to play, does she?" he said. " Which one do I have the pleasure of taking from you now?" he asked some what pleased. " Leo the Lion." she said. " Oh the leader of the zodiacs. Alright then suit yourself. Sweet Chiho you might want to close your eyes." Again she endured more pain, Urushihara and Chiho's cries of protest. Urushihara knowing that she wouldn't be the same girl he knew and loved. Her cries stopped as she yelled out " Open Gate of the Lion, bring me your key!" Another light than a place in the box taken. This went on until the last two keys were left. Pain filled her nerves again, this time just yelling it out. " Open Gate of the Grim Reaper, bring me your key!"

Same deal as last time, a light and now another key place was taken. " Well then I think I'll be nice and just let you go now. After all that last one only does nothing and can't hold anything. Not even your sanity." He said releasing her and letting her fall on the floor, but not more than 5 minutes later he picked her up and threw her over his small shoulder. " Why are you doing this?" she asks starting to cry. " Because I want you to never forget that you are not the girl I grew up with." With that last word she blacked out from pain.


	2. We learn the truth part 1!

_Flashback_

"_Sariel! Sariel!" Erza called._

"_Boo!"_

"_Don't do that Sariel!" She yelled. _

"_Wanna go for a fly, Erza?" He asked. "Sure!" She started to walk to the edge. With a running start Sariel jumped, wings opening. "Sariel wait up!" She called. Diving down she opened her own wings. One black and the other white. "Sariel," She asked. "why are my wings two different colors? Where as yours are one color?" She asked looking somewhat sad. "I'm not sure, but I like them." He replied. "Well if you like them then so do I!" She happily, not realizing her fate to come in the future._

"..se. Rose! Wake up already!" A male's voice called. "What happened? Where am I? Where is Lucifer?" She asked panked. "Oh he got arrested for injuring two people for fun."

"What did you Sariel?!" " Oh nothing just your little friends in trouble." He said with a statistic smile. "Sir, visiting hours are closing now." a nurse said. "Thank you Mrs.?" " Karako." "Mrs. Karako. Good bye Rose." " Bye asshole." She said with venom. After her nurse made sure she was ready for bed she witched the lights off. " Wait nurse I have a question!" she called. " Yes?" " Is there someone here with the name of Urushihara Hanzo?" she asked. " Now that you mention it yes there is. He is in room 34b. Right across the hall." she said pointing out the door. " Thank you!" she said.

With that she left. ' _I really hope he's okay!' _The angel thought getting out of bed. Quietly she made her way across the hall. Opening the door. " Rose is that you?" He asked. "Yeah. It's me." She said softly, making her way to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she grabbed his hand. He flinched at her touch. " Lucifer what's wrong? You never flinched at my touch before." She said worry painted on her face. " It happened after you blacked out."

" But I thought Sariel brought me here after I blacked out."

" No. He didn't bring you here." "Then what happened?"

" **You attack me and Chiho,**"


	3. We learn the truth part 2!

"What do you mean I attacked you guys!?"

"When you blackout you opened your eyes again only this time they were purple, like Sariel's, you walked over to Chiho and dragged her over to the wall. And you know what happened next."

"Luci-" "Don't call me that!" " Sorry! Lucifer if that ever happens again just hit me in the chest. Hard. Thats gonna happen a lot till I get back the Infinity Clock key back, after all it holds everything. My sanity, my memories, the magic energy I've gathered."

Looking at the door she vaguely remembers this morning Lucifer had long hair, looking back at him she see that his shorter than normal. "Urushihara why is your hair shorter than normal?" " Huh? Yours is shorter than normal, too." " EH?" Reaching back to feel her normally long baby fine blonde hair ponytail it was now reduced to a boy cut, short, but still long.

Whimpering slightly at the shortness of her hair, she remembers the only reason for keeping her hair that _long_, her mother and Ente Isla. "Hey you alright?" Urushihara asked. "That bastard wasn't kidding around when he said it!"

"Said what?" she mumbled something incoherent. "Come on you can tell me." " I should go back to my room." she said standing up. "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"she giving him a forced smile. Bending over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you." she mumbled. "I love you, too." he mumbled back, kissing you back.

_Rose's POV_

"I love you." I said. ' _Stupid! Stupid! Why did you tell him that! He probably thinks I'm some crazy chick!'_ "I love you,too." He told me. ' _He said it! He said it!' Oh My Devil, he likes me back!'_ I moan slightly as he kisses me roughly, his lip running along my lower lip asking for an entrance. I let him in, as our tongues battle for dominance I lose. As Urushi-Lucifer, I mean, explored my mouth with his tongue I reached up to put my arms around his neck. After a while we separated for that stupid thing called _air_.

"Could you maybe stay in my room?" He asked me tentatively. I laugh, quietly but loudly. "No, sorry. I'm pretty sure my nurse would have a heart attack! Now good night."

_Narrator's POV_

As Rose made her way across hall again. Crawling into the hospital bed she quickly fell asleep. In the room across the hall Lucifer also fell asleep.


	4. A New Devil's Castle? Ashiya finds out!

Ch 4: A New Devil's Castle? Ashiya finds out!

In the morning Rose and Lucifer were released from the hospital. "Oh Lucifer can we stop by my house before we go to the Devil's Castle?"

"You have a house?!"

"Yes. Is that problem?"

"No."

"Good. Then is it okay if we stop there real quick."

"Whatever."

They continue on in quietness. After about 3 turns the duo arrive at 2121 Olympus Drive. (A/N: This is most likely not a real place!) "Wow big place for one person." Lucifer said in his normal sarcastic voice. "Your sarcastic tone is not needed, Lucifer." She said flatly. "Wait here."

5 minutes later. "What the hell could she need that would take 5 mins!?" He said out loud. "I guess you don't want Pocky then." She said. "No I'll take some." He said quickly reaching for the red box. "No way!" She laughing. "Please!" "Wow the great Demon General Lucifer begging. Now that is site to behold!" She said laughing even more. "We should be getting home. The less time you spend out on the street, the less trouble we'll get in."

1 hour later.

"We should have flown here!" She said panting, no longer a red box in hand. "You're not going to fall down the again right?" He asked watching her to be safe. "No I'm not Emilia." But tripped anyway.

"EEP!"

"Ashiya you heard that too, right?"

"Yes, Sire."

"I'll go see who it is."

_Rose's POV_

After I fell on Lucifer I felt something warm on my face. I opened my eyes to see Lucifer's purple ones looking at me. Then I realize that we are kissing. My face turns red like a tomato. Then I see my father and Maou looking at us, Dad more glaring than just looking. I put my fist on Lucifer's chest to slowly push him off. "I….uh…..sorry I guess." He says slightly red.

"Well then I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to move in with me. I have a two-story house and its really big I wouldn't mind if I had some family to share it with." I said. "Sure why not. After all the Devil's Castle is getting rather cramped." "But Sire we have leash!" Ashiya protested. "Ashiya you're aware that Lucifer just might her up on that offer. You don't want to leave them alone together, now do you?"

"You're right Sire! Don't want to leave her alone with him. We'll move in tomorrow."

"Great! Dad can Lu-Urushihara stay will me tonight, ya know for protection?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"What if Sariel comes?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"


	5. LEMON!

Ch 5: LEMON! You can skip this chapter if you like!

_Rose's POV_

Back at Rose's. "I love you, Lucifer." "I love you too, Rose." He said leaning in for a kiss. Moaning slightly I rap my arms around his neck. Reaching down to unlock the door I find that its not locked, I swear I locked after we came by. Breaking the kiss I walk in I get a bad feeling. "What's wrong Rose not happy to see me?" Sariel says. "Get out." Lucifer yells wrapping his arm around my waist. "Alright. I just wanted to stop by and say hello." Sariel said leaving.

I feel like someone is picking me up and carrying me up stairs. "Hey you with me?" Lucifer asks me. "Yeah. I'm here." "Good. Ashiya probably would of killed me if he found out what happened." He said tossing me on my bed. Crawling on top of me, he pins my arms above my head.

_Narrator's POV_

Lucifer leaned down and kissed Rose roughly, biting her lip making it spill red liquid into the kiss. Lucifer pulled away to catch his breath, the blond under him was panting slightly, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth, and a lustful expression on her face.

Lucifer noticed this and bit down on Rose's neck, hard. This made the angel gasp and squirm a bit. Lucifer let go of her neck and sat smiling as he realized that something wet was pressing against his own hard cock.

He chuckled a little and dove back into kissing Rose roughly and licking the wound on her neck. Rose had a deep blush across her face as she felt her boyfriend's tongue go up her neck and stop at her ear.

"Rose."

Rose gasped as she felt the demon's hand leave her pinned down arm and move to the wetness in her jeans. His other hand firmly grasping her arms.

"L-Lucifer!"

The demon ran his hand over the wet spot and pressed down onto it harshly. He repeated this action until he saw tears form in Rose's eyes. He then undid the blond's pants and slipped them with her panties and rubbed the angel's wet clit. As he rubbed it and began to prod her entrance he said:

"Do you like this?"

Rose squirmed under her boyfriend, too overtaken by the pain and pleasure. She let out a staggered moan of the demon's name as she bucked her hips into Lucifer's hand.

"Hhmmm….I guess you do."said Lucifer smirking deviously.

He let go and ripped off Rose's shirt. The blond women lay on the bed of her house naked and eager.

Lucifer took off his boxers and shirt. He then got between Rose's legs and put his cock right at her entrance. The angel wide-eyed in horror.

"What is it Rose? You wanted punishment so here's your PUNISH-AAHhmm, s-so tight!"

_Flashback the staircase:_

"_You can punish me if you like. When we get up stairs I mean." Rose said blushing ever so slightly. "Hey you with me?" He asked._

_End Flashback_

Rose let out a scream of pain at feeling Lucifer shove his cock into her unprepared hole. Her body withered under Lucifer in pleasure.

_~Man Rose is so tight! But she feels really good...Damn and that face she's making is so hot…~_

Lucifer began to rock his hips before pulling his member out then thrusting it hard back inside his angel, who was screaming his name in pain and pleasure.

"LUCIFER!"

The demon kept plunging his cock into the others moist hole. The friction he was getting was unbearable!

"Y-You feel so damn g-good!"

He bent down and kissed Rose heatedly. The kiss was passionate and lustful. The way their tongues moved and each other tasted was extremely satisfying to both of them.

"Lucifer…"

"Rose."

The demon picked up his pace, making her arch her back off the bed and moan in ecstasy. Lucifer could smell the blood that had started to lubricate his thrust as he watched Rose shake and wrap her arms around him. Lucifer pushed Rose back on the bed collapsing on top of her.

"I love, Rose." "I...love...you...too...Lucifer."


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning. *_knock knock* _"Coming! Lucifer get up and get dressed! Maou and Ashiya are here!" Walking down the stairs comes a fulling dressed Rose and Lucifer. "Hey Dad! Maou. Come on in." Rose says. "Lucifer help Maou with the boxes. I'll show you around the house, Dad." _Meow! Meow! _"Opps! One moment please!" She says running to the back door, where and white/silver kitten with lilac eyes sat. "I'm sorry Zero! I totally forgot about you last night!" She said letting the small animal in. "Well you did bring someone I've never seen home. Not your fault." The kitten said.

"You're aware that your cat just talked right?

"Yes,I'm aware."

"Okay then."

"Wait wheres Ichiru?"

"No idea." The kitten said munching down on cat food. "You need to take better care of your baby brother." Rose said moving the bowl away from Zero's mouth. "Hey!" "Anyway this the living room or as I call it Zero and Ichiru room. And the kitchen…"She said walking over to a swinging door and gently pushing it open. "Is right here." It was a modern/rustic style kitchen, the tile was white and blue. Pans were hanging from a light fixture. _Crash!_

"Shit! Rose!"

**A/N: Chiffhanger! I'm mean I know.**


End file.
